Talk:Magnum Opus
Unsub information There is a website that lists casting calls for episodes and the casting call for this one indicated that the unsub is a painter who paints with blood and overestimates his talent. My guess is that he will be killing victims for their blood thinking that somehow it will make his paintings better and that his art will be rejected and he will lash out at someone who rejects his art.Suceress (talk) 08:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, looks like it'll be a creepy episode we're dealing with, then. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Reid's loss. Reid will be suffering a personal loss in this episode, so I'm guessing Maeve dies (or something similar) in the previous episode, unless they have managed to trick us, and they decide to kill Diana Reid instead. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. (talk) 20:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Considering that the episode takes place directly after Zugzwang, in which Maeve is supposed to be abducted by her potentially dangerous stalker, all of my chips are in on Maeve dying. But like you said, the writers might have Diana die just to troll us fans. XD UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Trivia or Notes This appears to be the first episode written by Jason Bernero. I believe he is currently their script coordinator. He is the son of Ed Bernero. According to Breen Frazier, in the earlier drafts, this episode was a stand-alone that had everything "normal" with the team and ignored Reid's personal loss. In light of the events in the previous episode, it had to be altered to have Reid's personal issues worked in. The pertinent information is that this is the first episode written entirely by Jason Bernero, son of former showrunner Ed Bernero. I didn't know if that would fit under trivia or notes or neither. What do you think?Suceress (talk) 01:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Personally, not sure. Mvpl would most likely know that answer. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I know how I differentiate both in my head: notes if is info related directly to the ep plot (for instance, when is a homage to a movie); trivia when is related but indirectly, as this being the first Jason Bernero's script would be. Hope it makes sense! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:53, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok. That makes sense. So do you think this being the first episode of Jason Bernero and the fact that he is Ed Bernero's son is relevant Trivia? Or the fact that he is the script coordinator? I'm tempted to make a page for him, but I don't know enough info. I do know that he shares a birthday with Shemar Moore. Other than that, I'm clueless. I will also note that this episode got bumped into February Sweeps which means they have high expectations for it. I'm not sure if that is really relevant Trivia though. I didn't want to add stuff that didn't seem relevant so I figured I would ask first.Suceress (talk) 05:14, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I would add as a trivia that this is Jason Bernero's, actual script coordinator, first written episode. And then, if you want, open an article for him. There are several, like Rick Dunkle, Breen Frazier,... that aren't too long because there's not a lot of info out there - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ugh. ISP is being a failbot and didn't post my message so I'm having to retype it. That sounds like a good plan-- on the Trivia. Another bit of Trivia is that Jamie Luner (one of the guest stars) played the lead profiler on the TV series "The Profiler". She replaced the main character when that actress chose to leave. I'll have to look up the name of the character. Previously Robert Davi (who was a main character on that program) was on this show as well. I don't know if any other main cast members have been on. I think one other has been, but I can't be sure. I think one of Morgan's sisters was the best friend of the first main profiler but I'd have to check again. It's possible the coroner from that show was on too, but I can't recall. I know that is probably useless, but I love "useless" factoids and trivia.Suceress (talk) 02:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC)